This invention relates to insulated covers for beverage kegs. More specifically, this invention relates to an insulated cover to keep beer kegs cold while being stored out of a refrigerator, while being transported and while the contents are dispensed.
Beverage kegs, in particular, beer kegs, are a popular means for dispensing carbonated beverages at parties, picnics and the like. It is important to keep the keg cold and that has posed problems, particularly when there is an extended period of time from the refrigerator storage to the time of the party. It has been common to store the keg in insulating blankets with dry ice or even regular ice, although the water generated is difficult to handle, particularly in a motor vehicle. Various outer cooling storage shells have been provided, but they are not handy and form an extremely heavy combination that is not convenient. Further, such devices do not readily fit in automobile trunks.
A difficulty with providing an insulated cover for beer kegs is that it makes the combination extremely difficult to lift and handle. The disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,344 to Livingston et al addresses that problem with external straps attached to handles to bear the very substantial weight of the full keg. Unfortunately, that type of handle is clumsy and not easy to use, particularly by one person. Further, the Livingston et al device utilizes a slit across the cover which is open and allows substantial heat transfer to the keg. Further, the cylindrical cup shape of the cover makes it difficult to place the keg in the device and does not easily allow for a tight fit of the cover over the keg.
This invention is directed to use with beverage kegs that have a vertical dispensing pipe extending upwardly from the top of the keg. The dispensing valve is attached to that pipe for dispensing the beverage. This invention is also directed for use with kegs with hand holds and lifting openings opening through an upper rim through which the fingers are inserted and the keg lifted against a horizontal surfaces formed on both sides of the keg.
None of the prior art devices satisfy the needs described above, nor do they attain the objects of the present invention described hereinbelow.